The Beach Hut Accident
by Jeanette Miller
Summary: It is summer and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are going to go to a beach hut! While they are there, something happens to Jeanette. No one knows how it happened. Will she be okay?
1. Chapter 1

Summer is freedom. Happiness. Endless. And relaxing. Those are all the words to describe that scorching season of fun. At least that's what the Chipmunks and Chipettes think of it. No school, no homework. Just having some fun in the sun.

It was June 13th. All the Chipmunks and Chipettes were gathered in Alvin's room. They all had catalogs, fliers, including posters of information to do for their summer celebration.

"I think we should travel here," Brittany pointed to a spot on a flier, "I can go for a delightful massage right now." She stroked her arms slowly and sighed.

Alvin snorted. "I can give you a massage. I think we should go here." He pointed to the poster on his bed. It stated, "SKATEBOARD ADVENTURES! Grab your skateboards and accompany the celebration!"

"No one wants to go to a skateboard playground, Alvin. Have some common understanding." Brittany confessed.

Alvin glared at her. "It is not a playground! Neither do us boys want to go to a stupid resort and massage! You have some common understanding!" He roared back. He threw Brittany's flier across the bedroom.

"Huh! Let's vote!" Brittany huffed. "Raise your paws if you want to go to the spa!" She glanced around. Only she had her paw raised.

"Looks like I won! Loser!" Alvin boastfully shouted. "Raise your paws if you want to go to Skateboard Adventures!" Once more, he was the only individual who had raised his paw.

Jeanette glanced up from the catalog she was studying. "I say we should go here." She pointed to a spot on the fifth page. It was an image of a beach and a few beach huts. Some kids were having pleasure throwing beach balls. "It looks exciting to me."

The rest of the chipmunks thought about it. "I agree with Jeanette! Look! They have a 24/7 seafood buffet!" Theodore shouted. Alvin stared at his younger brother smoothly.

"Theodore, our whole life doesn't revolve around food." He snapped. "I say we still should continue to Skateboard Adventures."

"I say we should go to the beach hut place. They have a spa!" Brittany brightened. "Look Alvin they have a skateboard park just the road down!"

Alvin jumped up. "What?!" He looked on the map of nearby places. Brittany was correct. "Fine. I agree."

"Me too," Simon said, pushing up his round, black frames. Eleanor agreed too because they have cooking lessons and the beach hut comes with a full finished kitchen.

"Then we're settled!" Jeanette commented. "I'll book us a cabin." She clapped her hands together before dialing the number just underneath the address labeled on the bottom of the page.

Ring...!

"Is this Beach Paradise?...ok I would like to book a hut for six...yes...can we get one with a large kitchen?...ok, I appreciate that...we plan on staying for five weeks...ok...thanks!...yes, see you soon!...alright...bye!" Jeanette hung up the phone. Eleanor looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Thanks for saying the large kitchen part!" She hugged her sister tight.

"No problem! We leave tomorrow, at five o'clock in the morning so we oughta get packing!" Jeanette looked around at all her friends. They were all gone, assuming that they went to get their bags ready. Jeanette got up quietly, going to do the same.

BACK AT THE CHIPETTE'S HOUSE...

"What are you going to pack?" Eleanor asked Jeanette. Jeanette looked into her bag.

"Well, a few guides to bugs, my Sherlock Holmes hat, and well... A few pairs of clothes, and my footwear. That's all, I guess." She answered, zipping up her duffle bag. "What are you bringing?"

"The normal stuff. My clothes, shoes, cooking materials, and sports posters. We are staying there for about a month, correct?" Eleanor questioned.

"Yes, actually a month including one week," Jeanette responded, "what about you Brittany?"

Brittany looked over from her bed. "I already packed my bags yesterday." Eleanor seemed to be confused.

"We just figured out we were going a few hours ago." She pointed out.

"I know. I packed the things I would take on any trip. After all, we were going to go on one deciding today." Brittany went back to typing on her phone.

"Whatever," Jeanette snorted, "I'm going to put my things in Dave's vehicle." She took her bag and headed out the door. At the Seville residence, Dave's car was reversed up to the house with the rear hatch open. Jeanette placed her bag next to Brittany's.

"Hello, Jeanette!" Simon accompanied over with his bag and placed it on the far side of the trunk.

"Hello, Simon. Are you excited?" Jeanette asked. Simon nodded his head with agreement. "That's good to here. I can't wait to walk on the beach."

"Me too. Theodore is bringing an extra bag for the buffet." Simon chuckled, pointing at the two green bags placed in the back. One was cloth and the other one was a small sized cooler.

Jeanette giggled. "I guess you are right! I better get going, I need to catch up on some sleep. See you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Simon replied. They both walked back to their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about thirty minutes into the long drive up to Beach Paradise. All the chipmunks were tired of playing the same games on their phones over and over again. Theodore was looking out the window, Jeanette reading a book along with Simon, and Alvin and Brittany were complaining about what they were going to do when they get to the place.

"Come on guys, cheer up! We will get there soon!" Eleanor spoke. But that was never going to happen.

"HOW CAN YOU STAY IN A HOT CAR FOR ONE HOUR AND BE HAPPY?!" Brittany screeched. "I can't even last thirty minutes! How do you expect a complete HOUR?"

"Brittany, calm down." Dave glanced through his rear-view mirror. Brittany huffed and moved back to her discussion with Alvin.

"Hey, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette stared up from her book.

"What is it?" She returned.

"Do you want to play a game?" Eleanor suggested. "We could play 'I Spy'."

"Not right now, maybe some other time." Jeanette glanced back at her book with Simon and began chatting away.

"So much for that," Eleanor grumbled. She gazed back out the window.

"Dave, when are we going to be there?" Theodore asked. Simon answered for him.

"Looking on my GPS, it says we have about ten minutes left. Did that answer your question?" He answered. Theodore nodded which meant 'yes'.

Ten miserable minutes passed and finally, they came to a stop.

"Goodbye and have fun, fellas!" Dave hugged Theodore before he drove off.

"We're here!" Brittany squealed. They stood in front of their hut. It had brown, wooden siding with a full porch around the whole house. The beach was just in view with a fire pit in the back. A small plaza was located down the sandy path with a few gift shops and a playground. A hanging swing was on the front, as with one in the back.

"This is beautiful." Jeanette admired Eleanor's comment. The sunrise was mirroring on the water. It just made her speechless.

"Come on guys! I get the master bedroom!" Alvin split the silence and ran towards the house racing Brittany.

"No, I get it!" Brittany protested. As they walked in, Eleanor thought that the inside was just as speechless as the outside. She grasped her bag and went to find a room.

"Psh. Alvin thinks the master bedroom is upstairs. It is downstairs, silly." Simon muttered. He took his things and sat them on the bed. Jeanette wandered in.

"Sorry, but can I share it with you? There are only three rooms." She said shyly.

"Sure. I don't mind. You are a better roommate than Alvin, that's for sure." Simon chuckled. As he finished his sentence Alvin and Brittany exploded through the door.

"Hey, I get the master bedroom!" Brittany called.

"No, I called it first!" Alvin shouted. They didn't even realize that it was taken. Alvin looked up to see Jeanette passing Simon his bag. "Oh, I get it. The love birds get to share the biggest room."

"Alvin! What are you talking about?!" Jeanette squealed with alarm. "There are only three rooms and I am not sharing one with you, Alvin. Neither does Simon."

"Whatever. I get the second biggest room!" He shouted and dashed out the door.

"You fool, you are sharing it with me!" Brittany ran after him, hauling her bag.

Jeanette sighed. "Two 'love birds'," she mocked. Simon glanced up.

"I'm sorry about that." He rolled his eyes. "Alvin is just a pain in the tail."

"That's ok. I'll get over it." Jeanette smiled as she put her clothes in the dresser in front of a T.V. There was a huge window left of the bed, exposing the sandy beach. The room included a huge bathroom, with two showers and a master tub. After she got settled, she slid on her bathing suit and went to meet at the beach with the rest of the chipmunks.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Brittany asked, clearly over the incident that had happened earlier.

"Yes," Jeanette answered. "Where are Theodore and Eleanor?"

"Oh, they went to the buffet. Theodore wanted to take her." Alvin snorted. "She wanted to go with him. Perfect match huh?"

"If anyone was a perfect match it would be you and Brittany," Simon replied. Alvin spit out his drink and Brittany gaged.

"Eww!" She responded. "I could've thrown up!"

"It's not my problem," Simon stated.

"I still could've gotten sick," Brittany complained.

"Anyway, let's talk about something other than throwing up," Jeanette began, "what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should begin with the buffet for breakfast and then maybe explore the place a little more before we get too involved in things." Simon started.

"I know for one thing that I will be going to go to a spa sometime tomorrow." Brittany boasted. "I need one daily." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"We are going to find that skate park." He stated.

"Oh, not this again." Jeanette sighed.

"Here we go again." Simon agreed.


End file.
